


Love, Derek

by S_Horne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "Love Simon" Film, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Comforting Derek, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: He took a deep breath as he picked up his pen and poised it to write. This wasn’t the first letter that Derek had ever written to Stiles, but it felt like one of the most important. He took another deep breath and touched the pen to the paper as he let the words flow from his heart and down into the ink.





	Love, Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know, but this idea came to me and I tried. It's a little out of character and it needs a lot of work, but I just wanted to share it.

Derek sat at his desk and stared down at the blank piece of writing paper that he had pulled out of one of the drawers. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, but he had a feeling that it was important.

Earlier that evening Derek's fiancé, Stiles, and their friends had gone to the theatre to see a showing of a new film, _Love, Simon._ Derek had been working late and hadn’t been able to go with the others, but he hadn’t really known what he would be missing. All he knew was that it was some new film that had hit the cinemas and shocked the nation and the guys had been raving about seeing it for ages. Derek had only heard of the film recently when Stiles had ordered the book and didn’t know what it had been about until Scott had texted him that Stiles was on his way home and would need a little bit of comfort. Derek had goggled frantically to find out what Stiles would have been affected by because Stiles was normally pretty good at keeping his own emotions separate from those of movies and TV shows. When Derek had found the plot of the film and read the reviews, he had been amazed. Not only was he amazed that this was the first film of its kind and that it had taken so long for it to hit screens, but also at just how moving its trailer alone was.

When Stiles had gotten in from the cinema, Derek had been in the laundry room. He had turned from where he was folding the clean laundry when he heard Stiles' footsteps stop in the open doorway. Derek had opened his mouth to ask how the film had been when he had seen Stiles’ face; the young man’s wide eyes had been filled with tears and his cheeks were flushed from where he had obviously already been crying. Without pausing for a second, Derek had dropped the shirt in his hand and surged forward to wrap Stiles’ in a tight hug. He had held Stiles close with one hand rubbing circles into his partner’s back as his other cradled Stiles’ head into his neck. They swayed lightly as Stiles cried into Derek’s neck, gentle words of comfort falling from Derek’s lips with no thought.

“Are these good tears or bad?” Derek asked quietly when Stiles’ tears began to subside. Derek had been expecting Stiles to be happy, ecstatic even, at the prospect of a positive and mainstream LGBT+ film, so he really hadn't been expecting this. 

“Good,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s neck and Derek relaxed a little. Stiles held his partner tighter and buried his head closer to Derek as he stayed exactly where he was with no intention of moving. “Good; they’re good, I promise. I needed it, Der. Oh my God, I needed this film when I was a kid.”

“I know you did,” Derek whispered and tugged Stiles even closer. Derek hadn’t known Stiles during high school, but he knew just how difficult the battle was for Stiles to come to terms with who he was and who he was attracted too and how long the struggle had taken. It was still a big part of Stiles’ life and, as unfortunate as the trouble had been for him as a child, Stiles had come out stronger. It had bled into his adult life as it had taken months for him to be okay with walking down the street holding Derek’s hand, but he was there now and neither of them could be happier. There was no questioning that Stiles had needed this film and Derek was only sorry that he hadn’t been able to be the one to take his fiancé to see it.

“I’m here, baby,” Derek said as he dropped a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head, “You can let it out.”

They had stayed there for a long time before Stiles had pulled away, wiping his tears with an embarrassed little huff. Derek brushed him off with a wave of his hand and told him for the umpteenth time there was no need to apologise.

“Come to bed?” Stiles had asked and Derek didn’t hesitate or bother to point out that it wasn’t even 9 o’clock before he taken the offered hand and let himself be pulled away. Derek had held Stiles’ tightly whilst his partner had rung his dad and shed yet more tears at the words that Derek could hear slightly through the receiver, nothing but comfort and reassurance. John had been nothing but supportive of Stiles, and later Derek when they had become a couple, but apparently there was something in the film that meant that Stiles had needed to speak to his dad right then and to hear it all again. Derek privately believed that the death of Stiles' mother when he had been a child had an effect on Stiles' reluctance to accept himself; the fear of disappointing a parent who could never say otherwise. Derek had never met Claudia Stilinski, but he was positive that there was nothing that Stiles could do which would have made his mother love him any less, on this earth or not.

Stiles had fallen asleep pretty quickly after hanging up with his dad, the promise of a meal with him planned for the next evening cementing the smile on his face as he slipped away. Derek had lain awake for at least an hour after Stiles had succumbed to unconsciousness just holding his fiancé close, but sleep had never come. He had waited until Stiles had rolled off of Derek’s chest before he had slipped out of their bed and headed into his study.

Derek took a deep breath as he picked up his pen and poised it to write. This wasn’t the first letter that Derek had ever written to Stiles, but it felt like one of the most important. He took another deep breath and touched the pen to the paper as he let the words flow from his heart and down into the ink.

_Dear Stiles,_

_I’m not sure what I’m writing here, but I need you to know this and this seemed appropriate for tonight._

_You know that I never struggled with myself in the way that I know you did, my darling, but my pain was of a different kind and I still needed saving._ _When you came into my life I wasn’t in the best place and I didn’t want you, I didn’t want anyone. I can never tell you how grateful I am that you never gave up on me, or on yourself, and that you fought so hard to even just get me to say one word to you. Knowing what you yourself suffered through, that took a courage that not enough people have._

_I’m sorry that I didn’t know you in high school to cheer you on at games or to hold your hand as you walked down the halls when you were forced out of the closet against your will. I wish that I could have taken you to the prom and danced with you in front of all of your classmates. I will always dream of being your awkward first kiss underneath the bleachers in between classes and I often imagine how our lives would have been if we had known each other from children so that I could have watched you grow and change._

_I’m not one for words and I don’t know how much help I can be, but I’m here for you when you need it. I am so proud of you for being you, sweetheart. I’m proud that you took the leap and didn’t deny who you were, but instead stood up with pride, however terrifying it was._

_This isn’t an anonymous letter and you don’t have to look over your shoulder to guess who I am because you know that I’m yours, Stiles. I am yours and you are mine, forever. We don’t have to pretend and hide or lock ourselves away out of fear of judgement. What came in the past can hurt, but it has been and gone. We can only look to the future and we can shape it to how we want it to be._

_We made it, Stiles. You made it._

_I wanted you to know that, in a way that I hope speaks to you. I adore you and I will take you to see this film until we can quote it at each other if that is what you need. I'm here, my darling, for  good and bad._

_Love, Derek._

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
